<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Old by Slenbee, SuccubusKayko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127130">Something Old</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee'>Slenbee</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusKayko/pseuds/SuccubusKayko'>SuccubusKayko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frostiron Oneshots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Do not post to another site, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Play, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Facials, Feigned Indifference, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki has a heart, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Muzzles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Rewriting Bad Memories with Sexy Ones, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scene Reenactment, Sort Of, Sub Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet &amp; Messy, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, face grabbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:43:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusKayko/pseuds/SuccubusKayko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki rewrite old memories with new ones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frostiron Oneshots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyBatch/gifts">BennyBatch</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic/RP was originally written over the course of a few days in July of 2019, when we first started out RPing with each other and had no intention of posting any of them for others to read. Having gained some confidence in ourselves and with some interest from other lovelies in the FrostIron Discord (BennyBatch...), we decided to dust this one off and put some polish on it. &lt;3 We hope that you enjoy it as much as we did both writing it and rereading it for editing! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Something Old</b> <b><br/>
</b> <b><br/>
</b> Originally written 7/02/2019-7/09/2019<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"If I agree to do this, you must promise me that you will not take advantage of my weakened state in any manner that goes against what we have discussed." Loki kept his eyes on Tony's face, the other’s distracted nature causing his brow to furrow. "These cuffs and this muzzle can only be removed by the one who puts them on me. I will not be able to utter this.. 'safe word' you have talked about before in situations like this." There was a pause, the God’s cheeks tinting pink. With a huff of embarrassment, he shifted from one foot to the other. " <em> Stark, </em> are you even <em> listening </em> to me?"</p><p>Tony cleared his throat and focused back on Loki's face, his eyes having strayed to the <em> implements </em> the trickster was showing him. He offered a sheepish smile by way of apology. "Yeah, won't be able to talk or magic yourself free. Got it."</p><p>Tony's fingers twitched where they were settled at his sides. He was practically <em> itching </em> to get his hands on the cuffs and muzzle - wanted to look them over and possibly take them apart to see how they worked - but that wasn't what they were here for. His eyes flicked back up to Loki's face when he realized his gaze had strayed again.</p><p>His brows furrowed as he looked over the god, "You sure you wanna do this? I mean, we could save it for another time?"</p><p>Loki hesitated, lips parting before he finally spoke. "This place, this... Room." Loki gestured to the Playboy's private lounge, the very same that had been renovated and fixed after the invasion naught but over a year ago. The very same where the Hulk had pummeled him into the floor just a few feet away. "It holds a lot of bad memories for us both. And I feel it is about time we change that." Smirking to himself, he held out the cuffs with one hand and the muzzle with the other. "What better way to do so than by making new ones? Far more... <em> enjoyable, </em> ones?"</p><p>Magic swirled over his form, his casual attire changing into his battle armor, complete with scuffs, scratches, and a messy hair do. Taking a step back, Loki slid to one knee, then the other, both wrists offered upward as he gazed past dark lashes. "Tell anyone of this and I'll murder you in your sleep." He said with a hint of amusement and teasing. A jest, of course.. But threatening nonetheless.</p><p>Tony couldn't really argue with that logic. And seeing the god go down on his knees and offer up his freedom, however temporary that would be? That just <em> did </em> things to Tony. The idea that Loki trusted him with this sort of blew his mind.</p><p>He nodded a little dumbly as he took the cuffs and muzzle from Loki's hands. He felt a little silly, honestly, standing there in his old Black Sabbath t-shirt, faded gray jeans, and work boots. Meanwhile, Loki was on his knees in his Asgardian leathers, looking a bit worse for wear, but nonetheless gorgeous. It helped that Tony knew the bruises and scrapes on Loki's face weren't real, though. Helped a lot, actually.</p><p>'Cause sure, they'd been through some shit at that point, but now Tony knew the truth of it all. Knew that Loki wasn't really responsible for the attack on New York and had been just as much a victim.</p><p>He tossed the muzzle over his shoulder and slapped the cuffs on Loki's wrists. Not hard, just enough to make the action seem more threatening than it really was. Next was the muzzle and at that Tony hesitated, but only long enough to get a good long look at the resolve in Loki's eyes.</p><p>That look told him everything he needed to know.</p><p>Even still, he was gentler with the muzzle. Telegraphing his movements, he eased the heavy contraption from his shoulder and raised it for Loki to see. He stepped closer, into the space between Loki's knees, and pressed the muzzle to his face. When there was no immediate resistance, he fastened it behind Loki's head, brushing his hair back from his face so it wouldn't get caught.</p><p>He gazed down at Loki for a long moment, honey brown meeting silvered blue, and said softly, "You good?"</p><p>The slap of those cuffs upon his wrists had the God's expression hardening, the look in his eyes no longer soft, but that of an innocent man held guilty for his crimes. The bands of metal expanded and moved on their own, lacing around his wrists as runes appeared to sap him of his magic. Loki's breath escaped with a shudder the moment he felt his power drain away, fingers twitching in irritation.</p><p>Loki lifted his head when the muzzle was brought forth, the small piece of metal no bigger than one's palm, but the moment it was pressed to his lips? It expanded and magically adhered itself to his face, effectively silencing him. </p><p>Tony spoke and he lifted his eyes, studying the mortal's face for a long moment. His cheeks were flushed, much like Loki's own. A mixture of adrenaline and arousal coursing through his veins. His armor hid that, of course. The mortals own however... That was a different story. </p><p>Drawing in a breath through his nose the Trickster nodded, offering the 'lead' that connected his bound wrists. The very same Thor had used to parade him through Stark’s tower. They would start soon, and he was as eager as he was anxious. </p><p>But, hey. At least they don't have to worry about anyone being thrown through a <em> window </em> this time… </p><p>"You know how to snap, right," Tony asked, demonstrating by snapping a little tune, and seemed to realize how silly that might be in the moment. He cleared his throat and tentatively took the lead from Loki's fingers, fiddling with the leather handle, "Just… uh, just snap if you need to stop . . ."</p><p>He licked his lips and closed his eyes, took a deep breath and nodded to himself.</p><p>It was like watching someone slip into a pair of comfortable old shoes as Tony held the lead a bit more firmly and began donning his cock sure media ready persona. He stood a little straighter, but his shoulders relaxed; his lips quirked into a bright, award winning smile that showed off his dimples and the laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. When his eyes opened and gazed down at Loki's, warm honey meeting cool quicksilver, every trace of his previous hesitance was gone.</p><p>No longer standing before Loki was the Tony that he’d gotten to know over the last year; the one he flirted and traded sarcastic, light hearted banter with. The man before him was a near perfect match for the Tony Stark that Loki had threatened the day of the invasion. He was maybe a little grayer at the temples and a little softer in the middle, but that all seemed secondary to the confident, cocky aura Tony was practically radiating in that moment.</p><p>"You want a drink," Tony offered nonchalantly, then snickered as though to himself, "Oh, right. You can't." he shrugged and gave the lead a very gentle tug towards the bar as a clue for Loki to follow, then a harsher one as he turned and began walking towards it, "I'm going to have one."</p><p>Tony ignored the fact that he had been sober for most of the last year in favor of keeping up the act. He kind of liked the thought of keeping Loki guessing for once.</p><p>Nostrils flared, the tug upon that lead caused his clenched fists to turn his knuckles white. Loki didn't move at first, but when Tony turned away and began to make his way towards the bar he finally rose to his feet. </p><p>Footsteps fell heavily upon the polished floor, chains jingling with every step until he was forced to stop. Watching the other with a steady gaze, Loki shifted his weight from one foot to the other, uncertain if he was meant to return to his knees or simply stand there and watch. Regardless of the choice, his expression never wavered. </p><p>He would play his part; the chained god at the mercy of none other than the mortals he had wished to rule. There had been a time where Loki would have wanted Stark to be in this position. He would have been a benevolent ruler, and Tony Stark? Well... Surely it would have been a fate most fitting for the Billionaire, Playboy-Philanthropist.</p><p>Tony raised a brow at Loki when he turned from pouring himself a glass of something dark and amber colored. (It was just strong brewed sweet tea with waaaaay too much sugar, but Loki didn't need to know that.) He took a small sip from his glass and said, "Yeah, see, that's not gonna work for me." He made a vague motion to indicate Loki's slight height difference, "See, I'm not self conscious about my height or anything, but I like the view better when you're on your knees." He stepped into Loki's personal space and hardened his gaze as he looked up at the god, "So, you'd better get on that."</p><p>Loki narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at Tony's demand, a veiled and unspoken threat, but a threat nonetheless. He knew deep down that this little game of theirs would go uninterrupted, thanks to JARVIS making sure the floor remained on lockdown, but if anyone besides Stark saw him like this... It would haunt him for the rest of his life. </p><p>After a long moment of silence, the Prince shifted his weight and slowly knelt down, one knee hitting the marble floor before the other followed. Dark lashes swept upward with a slow blink, chin lifting in unspoken defiance. Loki's jaw twitched, a deep breath filling his lungs as excitement stirred. He was putting a lot of trust in Tony to not push his buttons too hard, but to push them just <em> right. </em></p><p>"That's better," Tony chuckled, turning his eyes away from the god long enough to take another sip from his glass. When he returned his attention to Loki, his smirk brightened into a lazy grin, "You know, I thought you were pretty before, but <em> damn </em> you look good at my feet."</p><p>He licked his lips and seemed to lose himself in thought, his eyes going a little distant, though they were trained on Loki's face, "And to think you were planning to make the whole world kneel for you. What would those poor bastards in Stuttgart think if they could see you now?"</p><p>Tony's eyes focused back on Loki, "I don't know about them, but I like this arrangement much better." He practically purred the words as he reached out to run a hand through Loki's tousled hair, watching the way the wild curls played over his knuckles and slipped through his fingers.</p><p>The defiant tilt of Loki's chin definitely helped, too. He liked the mixture of excitement and irritation that sparked through his eyes from one moment to the next. Loki had put <em> himself </em> in Tony's hands, though, so really he had no one else to blame.</p><p>His cock twitched with interest at the thought. Loki trusted him not to take things too far, but sex wasn't off the table. He took a moment to think over what he wanted to do next, stalling by draining the rest of his tea.</p><p>"It's a real shame I have to keep you muzzled," he mused as he set the glass aside with a very final sounding 'clack', "I wouldn't mind getting to see those pretty lips stretched around me..."</p><p>Something softened in the mages eyes when Tony began praising him, pale cheeks blooming pink, his back straightening. At the mention of Stuttgart, Loki looked away and huffed out of his nose, pink cheeks becoming <em> crimson. </em> A rush of embarrassment and arousal spiked through him at the idea, the thought making his cock twitch beneath thick leather.</p><p>His thighs twitched and his toes curled in his boots as he shifted his position to try and get comfortable. It worked in both of their favors, as Tony took it as an invitation, and ran his fingers through Loki's hair. It had grown a few more inches since his siege upon Earth. Certainly more than enough to get a good <em> grip </em> on.</p><p>
  <em> It's a real shame I have to keep you muzzled, </em>
</p><p>That drew Loki out of his thoughts, his eyes returning to Tony's face as he lifted a brow in question. When the mortal finished speaking he found his mouth watering at the idea, fingers itching to try and claw off the muzzle that kept him silenced. </p><p>In an attempt to meet middle ground, Loki lifted his hands, the shackles heavy on his wrists. His fingers and palms, however, remained open in offering, brows quirking up almost apologetically. <em> Almost. </em></p><p>"Oh," Tony almost growled, curling his fingers in the dark locks to firmly pull Loki's head back so that he could look down his nose at the god, "Like that idea, huh?" He stroked a hand down his cheek and his thumb over Loki's chin as a smirk curled his lips again, "Like the thought of kneeling at my feet and choking on my cock?"</p><p>Tony patted his cheek and chuckled, "God of Mischief, indeed." He removed his hand from the god's face and moved it to his belt, slow and telegraphed, gauging Loki's reactions.</p><p>"All excited at the idea of being ruined by the guy that caught you, hmm," he snickered, stepping between Loki's knees and once more stroking his fingers through the Trickster's hair, "Look at you. So gorgeous and needy..." He shuffled his foot closer to Loki's crotch and grinned wide, "Think you can handle this?"</p><p>Dark lashes fluttered, a moan escaped through his nose and his throat bobbed when his hair was grabbed and tugged. Loki kept his eyes closed for a blissful moment before opening them, pupils blown with lust.</p><p>He might have held his breath, even. Hoping to get his eyes on the proverbial prize. Instead, however, Stark stepped closer, a hand running through the mage's hair as he- <em> oh Norns.. </em></p><p>Leather clad thighs gave a small jerk when that work-boot slid beneath the cloth that draped between them. When even just the slightest bit of pressure was added, Loki couldn't help the sound that he made. Fingers gave a slight curl, the God fighting the urge to seem <em> desperate </em> enough to press into it.</p><p>Sure he may have been aroused, and he may have been needy, but out of all of the things Loki was? <em> Desperate </em> wasn't one of them.</p><p>
  <em> Yet. </em>
</p><p>Hearing the little noise that escaped Loki, Tony pressed just a touch harder, just enough to give him some friction. He continued to stroke his fingers through Loki's hair, the only indication that Tony was still very much aware that this was mostly an act, just a little reassurance for his lover. His eyes flicked down to Loki's upheld hands, then back to his face, "Just can't wait to get your hands on me, can you?"</p><p>He tugged the lead to pull Loki's hands closer to his fly and grinned, "Go on, then."</p><p>Pressure was added, the slightest shift of that boot adding <em> just </em> enough friction... <em> Patience, now. This may be a game but we wouldn't want to ruin it for the both of us, now would we? </em> Loki drew in a breath and calmed himself, tense shoulders slumping ever so slightly. Forcing his thoughts away, the fallen prince gave a small nod and finally lowered his gaze.</p><p>Almost perfectly at eye level with Tony's groin, the outline of the mortal’s cock a delicious sight to behold where it lay trapped beneath taut denim. Loki reached out, hesitating a split second, only for that lead to be tugged. </p><p>Wasting no time, the Prince went to work, carefully undoing Tony's belt, then the button to his jeans. The zipper came next, and if it weren't for that blasted muzzle, he would have tugged it down with his <em> teeth. </em> But alas, we can't always get what we want, now can we?</p><p>Cupping a palm over Tony's, cock he rubbed him through his jeans with one hand, the other slowly working that zipper down. To no surprise, he wore <em> nothing </em> beneath the fabric, ushering forth a small snort of amusement, before Loki eased his hand inside and pulled Tony’s shaft free. </p><p>Tony hummed appreciatively as Loki's long, dexterous fingers wound around his cock. Playing at his role, however, he just raised a brow at the fallen god and continued on smirking. He knew Loki's skills well enough, but he couldn't just bow to them just then, not if they were going to keep up their game.</p><p>He pretended to ignore the god in favor of pouring himself another glass of whiskey (tea). He hid his pleased groan by taking a sip from his drink and curled his fingers in Loki's hair. He gazed down at the god, taking in his lovely features and trying to keep himself under some semblance of control.</p><p>That was incredibly difficult, though. Loki was gorgeous any day, but especially now, after the discussion they'd had about roleplaying. Sure, it was all an act; Tony would play himself as the conquering hero, having toppled Loki that day in the tower. Loki had explained that he wanted to rewrite some of their more unpleasant memories with better ones, and Tony had wholeheartedly agreed.</p><p>The fact that Loki had fallen into his role so easily was <em> incredible </em>, though. Tony had expected a bit more of a fight, but there they were; Loki at his feet and stroking his cock as though he had truly been subdued.</p><p>Tony took another sip from his glass to hide his grin. He was pretty certain that the Trickster knew he was wrapped around his lovely pianist's fingers, but hell if he cared.</p><p>Loki, as skillful and as knowledgeable as he had become with his lover's body over the past few years, gazed upon Tony's God given 'gifts' as if it was his first time seeing them. Sure, he himself lived up to the <em> giant </em> in Frost Giant, but when it came to comparisons? He may have had the length, but his beloved mortal certainly beat him when it came to <em> thickness. </em></p><p>No wonder the people of this earth loved him so much. Those who had the chance to get him into bed were sure to be left satisfied come morning. If not a bit <em> sore </em> to boot.</p><p>Slender fingers stroked with fluid grace, thumb feathering across the underside of the tip. Loki tightened his grip experimentally, watching his lover’s reaction with mischief in his eyes. A smirk teased at the corner of his lips, a huff of amusement escaping his nose.</p><p>Tony let his eyes fall shut as Loki's fingers began to work over him. It was a little slip, really, just a small crack in the facade he was putting on. He let out a long, low moan and gently rocked his foot against Loki's clothed dick.</p><p>It wasn't as easy to stimulate the god this way, what with his rigid work boots, but he had an idea of how it would feel. Not painful, but not necessarily pleasant, either. Just unfocused pressure.</p><p>"Like that, do you," he purred, finally opening his eyes again, this time lust blown and leaving only a small ring of their honey brown, "I wonder if you could get off just from jacking me."</p><p>He raised his brow in challenge, but kept his foot firmly in place as he stroked his fingers through the god's hair, occasionally giving a gentle tug to remind himself of his position.</p><p><em> Oh Stars.. </em> Watching that façade crack, watching as his mortal lover let his eyes close and eagerly rocked into his hands. It <em> did </em> things to him. So many things, in fact, Loki found himself rocking up into that boot, moaning low in his throat. He tried to match the roll of his hips with the stroking of his hand. However, the moment those eyes opened and a hand tugged at his hair, he stopped.</p><p>Boldly he sat up a little straighter and leaned in, one hand grabbing at Tony's hip as the other held his cock. Loki pressed heated flesh to his cheek, the pre-cum that beaded across the tip smearing messily across the muzzle. Humming low in his throat he nuzzled against him, hand holding Tony steady.</p><p>It was certainly possible for Loki to be able to get off like this. But surely Tony didn't think he'd make it <em> that </em> easy for <em> him, </em> did he? </p><p>Tony licked his lips at the sight of Loki, getting the muzzle all filthy with his pre and nuzzling his cock like a cat. He slowly reeled in the lead, curling it around his hand and holding it just above his crotch so that Loki's hands had nowhere else to go. With the other, he eased Loki's head back by the hair, not pulling hard, just enough to guide his face up and keep his head still.</p><p>"You're doing a really good job of riling me up there, Reindeer Games," he murmured, looking down into Loki's eyes and putting on his most wicked grin, "I think it's about time you start making good on your teasing."</p><p>He let a bit of gravel and steel into his tone as he said, "I'm gonna fuck your hands and you're going to be good and keep those pretty fingers where I put them, aren't you?" He released Loki's hair and moved to adjust Loki's grip right where he wanted it, one hand over the other so that the tip of him just barely poked through the top of his fist. Next, he adjusted his grip, squeezing his fingers just so and giving it an experimental thrust.</p><p>Loki blinked out of his stupor, a brow lifting high as that leash was pulled taut and his wrists were forced together. Both hands hovered in place before Tony took them and put them where he wanted, one after the other. As those hips gave a roll forward, thrusting past his fingers? The God couldn't help but shudder.</p><p>Tony was in control of their little game; whatever it was he wanted, Loki would be sure to give. Slowly, but surely, the mortal began to move, the sound of slick flesh sliding between his fingers sending a surge of arousal straight between his thighs.</p><p>Without his magic, Loki couldn't hide his little 'secret'. No one knew of it other than <em> Tony, </em> of course. And even if this game of theirs became unfairly balanced, he'd hardly mind what came of it as a result. He trusted Tony and Tony trusted him. If at any time he grew too uncomfortable or needed more right then and there? All he had to do was snap his fingers.</p><p>Right now, of course, said fingers were rather <em> occupied. </em></p><p>Tony let his head fall back as he fucked himself into Loki's perfect hands, a low rumbling of a growl escaping his lips. The tight circle of Loki's fists was just the wrong side of too dry, but it felt amazing. The friction was just enough to get him really going.</p><p>He let his hand holding Loki's slip away, trailing up his arm and shoulder and neck to catch at his hair again, cupping the back of his head and rubbing small, soothing circles against the base of his skull.</p><p>"Really glad I got my hands on you," Tony groaned, not entirely certain if he was just acting his part or if he was genuinely serious. Probably a bit of both, if he was honest with himself.</p><p>He picked up his pace, rolling his hips and thrusting into Loki's hands, using the lead to keep them from bouncing too far away. He was too close already but, thankfully, he had an ace up his sleeve. Or in his back pocket to be more accurate.</p><p>Just as he was nearing his peak, he tilted Loki's head as far back as he could, loving the way Loki's neck stretched into that long pale column he usually loved kissing and biting whenever they did things like this. He watched as Loki's Adam's apple bobbed with a swallow and had to bite back on an appreciative groan.</p><p>He dropped the lead and gently batted Loki's fingers away from him, taking himself in hand and stroking himself quickly, just thumb and forefinger around the head of his cock to stimulate himself. He growled low in his throat as he got himself off, his eyes locked on Loki's as he came, shooting himself all over Loki's gorgeous face.</p><p>He continued to stroke himself through the aftershocks, the fingers of his other hand now petting gently through Loki's hair to remind him that this was all just a game.</p><p>He panted out a huff and cupped Loki's cheek in one hand, his thumb smearing his release closer to his muzzled mouth.</p><p>"Fuck, you're so pretty," he whispered hoarsely, breaking character just long enough to kiss Loki's cheek.</p><p>Trapped beneath heavy leather, his cock twitched hard, toes curling within his boots. Loki lost himself, hips rolling upward to follow the rhythm Tony set up with his hands. If he focused hard enough, he envisioned the pressure against him was the touch of worn, well worked hands stroking him to completion.</p><p>Tony tugged at Loki's hair rather roughly, his eyes opening as a huff filled the air. Staring over the slope of his cheek bones, he watched as his hands were abruptly pulled away, the weight of them falling heavily in his own lap where he groaned and thrust against them. Nostrils flared, pupils dilating, as his beloved mortal stroked himself before cumming on his face.</p><p>Rope after rope, Tony came across Loki's face, a single eye closing as the mortal made a complete mess of him. Thankful his hair had been pulled away and avoided any of the mess, he let out another sound and nuzzled into the hand that cupped his cheek. He was close, yet so <em> far. </em>   Tony moved his foot away to lean in and kiss his cheek, and by the <em> Gods </em> it took every ounce of control not to break character.</p><p>With a pleading furrow of his brow and a whimper, Loki circled Tony's wrist, holding it gently as he stared up at him, skin flushed, cheeks red and rosy. Hel, he had even begun to sweat a little bit, making him look all the more <em> desperate. </em></p><p>Tony took a moment longer to just look at Loki, an absolute mess and getting to the nice side of desperate. He knew that if Loki was free of his bonds, Loki would probably be cursing him and dragging him down to fuck him. He was doing so well, though, keeping himself in character and not jumping the gun.</p><p>"Look at you," Tony almost cooed, stroking his fingers through Loki's hair one last time before whispering, "So perfect and good for me."</p><p>He gathered up the lead in his hands again and as he straightened himself up, he put his foot in place again. He closed his eyes and took a moment to let himself recover and piece back together his laid-back façade.</p><p>When he opened his eyes again, he was back in character, giving Loki a cocky grin and a wink, "And that's just your hands."</p><p>He let his eyes go half-mast and put that steel back in his voice again, "I wonder what the rest of you will feel like. . ."</p><p>He turned back to his forgotten glass, subtly reaching for the little vial he'd kept hidden away for just this moment, under the guise of tucking himself away and refastening his pants. He uncorked it and poured it into his glass, then poured a bit more tea into it, swirling it around and raising a brow at Loki as he turned back.</p><p>"My, don't you look a little worse for wear," he commented idly, sipping from his drink and snickering, "Problem there, Bambi?" He gently prodded the toe of his work boot against Loki's arousal pointedly, "If you want to get anything out of this little tete-a-tete, you'd better get to it. I'm not going to help you." He motioned to his boot, perfectly angled and placed for Loki to rut against, "You've got until I'm done with this drink."</p><p>He then pretended to ignore Loki's need in favor of his drink, sipping it idly and only occasionally glancing down at the god at his feet. He took it slow, though, refilling it just before it was empty when Loki wasn't paying attention. He knew the potion would take a few minutes to kick in anyway, but he wanted to give Loki a chance to get something out of it.</p><p>This wasn't all for Tony, after all.</p><p>Loki swallowed thickly, that look of desperation only getting worse when he was given a time limit. When that glass was picked up the God huffed and rolled his hips, fingers gripping at Tony's waistband for something, <em> anything </em> to hold onto. It wasn't enough stimulation between his cock and his core to properly get him off, and instead... By the time that glass was finally set down upon the counter, the mage was panting, slumped against him in defeat.</p><p>His shoulders sagged, breath heavy as he hung his head and was forced to breath through his nose. He felt light headed, body aching in a desperate need for release. Loki was thankful that his leather armor kept him hidden, otherwise there would be an evident wet spot from his arousal. As if Stark needed yet another thing to stroke his already inflated <em> ego. </em></p><p>Sucking in a breath, he finally lifted his head, eyes pleading as he stared up at his would be captor. He needed <em> more, </em> damn it. He needed something, anything!Tony smirked at Loki as he set his glass down, his honey brown eyes now a deep molten amber as he watched Loki struggle. He gave a little pull on the lead to get Loki's attention, then a harsher one to hammer the point home.</p><p>"Come on, Rock of Ages, I wanna show you something," Tony murmured ominously, leading Loki over to the bay of windows along the far wall.</p><p>Grunting, the mage allowed himself to be pulled, rising up to his feet. Following after Tony, Loki watched him silently, and raised a brow ever so slightly as they came to the window. He stared at his reflection before peering further out, watching as mortals went about their day in the distance.</p><p>Blinking slowly, he raised a brow and turned away. Looking to Tony as he made a rather vague gesture. What was he supposed to be looking at?</p><p>Tony stepped around Loki and slowly turned him back to the window, then gently pressed him down to his knees. Tony went down with him and settled his bent knees to either side of Loki's. His hands found Loki's hips and he leaned in close to his ear, "Look out there. Do you know what that is?"</p><p>He leaned in and nibbled the back of Loki's neck, his hands making their way forward to unfasten Loki's pants.</p><p>Loki's eyes widened, a small step taken back. Looking to the window he stared out at the world beyond, pale cheeks tinting pink as he was then turned and pushed to his knees. They settled on the floor, the God greeted with his reflection and Tony's own, evening sunlight casting them both in a warm, honeyed glow.</p><p>
  <em> Look out there. Do you know what that is? </em>
</p><p>Swallowing thickly, he gave a nod, fingers curling into the leather of his armor. Shifting ever so slightly, Loki lowered his gaze, watching in his reflection as Tony's hands found his pants, working to undo the various laces, buttons and belts that held it together.</p><p>It took him longer than he would like to admit to get Loki's pants undone, but he managed to keep it from showing on his face. He hooked his chin over Loki's shoulder and whispered right into his ear, "And you remember what happened, don't you?"</p><p>Tony knew that this was maybe a bit cruel, but he was going somewhere with this. He had an angle to play and he could only hope that Loki would let him get to his point.</p><p>He pressed his hands between the leather and warm skin, letting his hands linger for a moment, just holding onto his lover to ground him in the moment. He turned his eyes to their reflection, gazing into the mirrored Loki's eyes and said, "And do you remember how we got here?"</p><p>He let his hands roam lower, seeking out velvet steel and soft, silken folds, fingers curling over and into Loki's sensitive flesh. He gave his lover an experimental stroke, a gentle prod, just testing his reactions. He pressed his lips to Loki's ear and breathed softly, "Look how far we've come, Bambi. Look at all of the <em> good </em> we've done since then."</p><p>Tony's body pressed firmly against his rear, chin draped over his shoulder. Warm, worn hands worked their way beneath thick leather, pushing and pulling it this way and that until finally, <em> finally... </em> </p><p>Loki closed his eyes and groaned in a mixture of relief and desperate need. Tony's hands were so close, yet so far away. When he spoke into the God's ear, those dark lashes lifted. Sharp silver stared back at him, those big brown eyes unwavering as they peered over his shoulder. A sound escaped, head tilting as he gave a subtle nod.</p><p>And then those hands, those sinful, wonderful, oh so skillful <em> hands </em> were moving. Loki melted and moaned, head falling back against Tony's shoulder as he willingly spread his thighs and lifted his hips. His cock was so hard it looked painful, and as that hand slid past to prod at his core, Tony found the God was almost <em> dripping. </em></p><p>There was only one good thing in this world, and for Loki? They were currently sitting behind him.</p><p>Tony gave Loki a few rough strokes over his cock, then pulled his hand away. He dragged that hand up Loki's body, petting over his pelvis and hip, then his belly and chest. He traced a lazy pattern over his collar bones and up his neck until he reached Loki's jaw.</p><p>He patted Loki's cheek to get his attention, then curled his fingers to cup his chin, forcing his head forward again. "Open your eyes and look," Tony purred, stroking the god's cheek and letting himself marvel at the drying cum on Loki's face. He let out a low growl of arousal and pressed his newly hardened cock to Loki's leather-clad behind, "Don't make me tell you again, or this," he curled his fingers inside of Loki's tight heat, "Stops, too. . ."</p><p>It was an idle threat for Tony, but Loki didn't need to know that.</p><p>With a hitch of breath and a swallow that had his adam's apple bobbing, the fallen Prince was forced to open his eyes. Lowering his head, Loki stared at their reflections with hazy, half lidded eyes. However, the moment Tony pressed closer and ground up against his ass? His eyes widened whilst the breath that filled his lungs came rushing free.</p><p>
  <em> Don't make me tell you again. </em>
</p><p>Right. He certainly didn't need to be told twice. Especially with the threat of those fingers leaving him. Loki let out a small whine, hips quivering as he tried to resist grinding against Tony's hand. He was trying not to show how much he wanted this, but unfortunately for Loki, it was a losing battle.</p><p>"Very good," Tony cooed, releasing Loki's chin and kissing his cheek. He pressed a few kisses to his temple, ending with his lips near Loki's ear again. His lips barely moved and his eyes were trained on Loki's reflection, "Let me see those pretty eyes while I take you apart."</p><p>Tony let his hand fall away from Loki's face and set them to work freeing the trickster of the rest of his armor. His hand down Loki's pants, however, was just as busy; curling two fingers deep inside him, the movement smooth and easy by Loki's hot slick dripping around his fingers.</p><p>He pulled his hand away from Loki's core and held it up to eye level, pressing his thumb and forefinger together and pulling them apart to form a thin string. Tony chuckled softly and nuzzled Loki's cheek, "Look how wet you are for me, Bambi. Fuck, you're so needy and perfect..." He punctuated that sentiment with another slow roll of his hips, "Look what you do to me. Being so well-behaved and sweet for me. <em> So good </em> ." He groaned and leaned in to nibble at Loki's neck, never letting his eyes stray from the god's face. </p><p>Loki preened from all of the praise that was rained upon him, every kiss and nibble sending shivers of delight straight through him. His cock twitched and bobbed against his lower stomach, inner muscles quivering around the fingers buried within him. All too soon they were leaving, ushering forth a needy whine and an arch of his hips.</p><p>Tony made a show of just how <em> desperate </em> his god had become, fingers glistening in the sunlight as he rubbed them together. <em> For you and only you. </em> He wanted to say. No other had ever made him crave something as simple as one's touch. Nor had they ever brought him so close to climax, only to pull it <em> just </em> out of his reach.</p><p>Lifting his bound hands the mage moved to try and help undo his armor, skillfully and expertly undoing latches and laces. It would be impossible to remove his coat and tunic with his bound hands. But surely Tony Stark, Billionaire Genius, would be able to figure <em> something </em> out… </p><p>Tony brought those glistening fingers to his lips and sucked them, moaning around the digits as the musky flavor settled on his tongue. He let his eyes fall closed for just a moment, just long enough to show Loki how much he appreciated the taste of him. When he opened them again, he could see the intensity of his want for the god in his own reflection.</p><p>He caught Loki's hands after a moment and guided him to place them on the glass before them, to lean him forward some while he peeled the leather from the trickster's skin. He didn't want them off completely, he liked the look of Loki's pale skin framed by all of that dark leather. It made him look debauched and helpless, even if Tony knew otherwise.</p><p>He reached around Loki's body and let his work-worn hands splay wide over his chest and hip, enjoying the further contrast of his own sun-kissed skin along snow-white flushed pale-pink. He let his hands roam over that soft, cool skin, occasionally grazing his stubby nails over a rib or nipple or dipping his fingers into the divot of his hips or the crease of his thighs.</p><p>He let his eyes focus back on Loki's as he traced his lips up that long, pale column of throat he'd been dying to mark up since they started. "Now that's a view I could look at for hours," Tony whispered, breathless and wanton, against Loki's neck just before he sank his teeth into him. Not hard, of course, a firm love-bite, at best.</p><p>He didn't give Loki a moment to rest, either, letting his hands plunge back between his thighs to begin stroking his cock and fingering his hole again. His voice was low and lust-rough when he said, "You can cum whenever you want, but I'm going to fuck you as soon as you have and I'm not going to stop until I finish inside you. How does that sound, <em> Bambi </em> ?" </p><p>Loki's chest swelled when those hands slipped beneath his armor to caress across cool, pale skin. A shudder rolled through him, goosebumps prickling along leather clad arms. The difference in temperature between them was enough to notice, the God's skin as well as his insides far cooler than anything even <em> remotely </em> human.</p><p>Shifting his position, the Prince sat up and placed his hands to the glass, arms extended above his head. He left himself enough leeway to use an arm to rest his forehead against. But, of course, that would mean obscuring the glorious vision that was his body to do so.</p><p>Tony had warned him once already, and he wasn't about to test his limits again.</p><p>Lost in his thoughts, Loki was caught off guard when those <em> teeth </em> sank into his flesh. A startled sound escaped his nose, body lurching away on instinct. The mixture of pleasure and pain made his cock twitch and bob, a thick bead of pre-cum pearling at the tip. It oozed downward, only to be caught up by Tony's hand as he wrapped it around him.</p><p>Nodding at Tony's words, he kept his eyes fixated upon the glass, staring at his reflection as those well-worn hands went to work. <em> Please, </em> he wanted to moan, words silenced by that muzzle. Wiggling his hips, the God rubbed his ass back against Tony, clearly wanting more than the fingers hellbent on teasing him. <em> Please. </em> <em></em><br/>
 <br/>
Tony hummed appreciatively at Loki's little nod. He gave the god another few strokes, getting progressively gentler until he finally pulled his hands away completely. He popped his fingers into his mouth and noisily sucked them clean before making short work of the fastenings of his pants.</p><p>He was achingly hard, all of the teasing he'd done to Loki obviously having gotten to him. He pulled himself free of the old, faded denim and gave himself a few strokes, moaning loudly just to tease the Trickster all the more.</p><p>He pulled Loki's hips back, rubbing himself against the seam of the god's behind, the glide becoming easier with Loki's slick and his own pre. He wrapped an arm around Loki's middle, guiding him back to rest against his chest as he used his other hand to tease along Loki's entrance.</p><p>He nibbled at Loki's ear lobe and purred, "You ready for me, Prancer?"</p><p>Hands left him and the God of Mischief sagged, his own fingers twitching and curling against the glass. The sound of Tony undoing those well worn jeans filled him with excitement, head turning to try and catch a glimpse. Loki's attention was forced forward, however, when the mortal shifted closer, pressing himself firmly up against that pert, pale rear.</p><p>A sound escaped, another nod or two given quickly in response to the words purred sweetly into his ear. He'd been good, hadn't he? So far he'd done everything Tony had asked of him, and while he was meant to be playing the villain, now bent beneath the heroes 'thumb,' could you blame him for breaking character?</p><p>Tony grabbed hold of his cock and slowly guided it to Loki's slick folds, teasing him just a moment longer before his own impatience got the better of him. He pushed in slowly, his fingers finding Loki's hip to steady him, his hand on Loki's chest holding him firmly against himself.</p><p>It was like sinking into a pool in late spring; cooler than was normally comfortable, but felt all the better for the heat of the noon-day sun. He let out a soft, low moan as he pulled Loki's hips down, sinking the god down on his cock, inch by inch. He was so wet and tight and Tony thought he might just pop off right then and there. Thankfully, that little potion Loki had made a while back was still in full swing, giving him just enough of a boost to keep him going for a while longer.</p><p>He rested his forehead on Loki's shoulder, taking a few deep, shuddering breaths before he managed to get anything coherent out. When he did, it was all sweet praise, "Feel so fucking good, Bambi... So wet and tight and perfect for me... So brave, trusting me to take care of you..." As he spoke, he pet his fingers over Loki's chest, soothing and gentle and calming.</p><p>Dark lashes fluttered, a moan pouring free as Tony lined himself up and- after a fair bit of teasing, slowly sank himself home. <em> Oh Norns.. </em> Loki gasped, his eyes rolling back with a curse that was muffled by that blasted muzzle. It was the perfect amount of pleasure mixed with just the <em> slightest </em> hint of pain. Even after having their fair share of romps, both in the bed and out of it, he never could quite get used to just how <em> thick </em> Tony actually was.</p><p>And lets be fair, that potion that Loki had made him? Probably added a few more enhancements on <em> top </em> of a low refractory period and increased stamina. </p><p>You know. Just for good measure.</p><p>How long it would last, however, was a question for another time.</p><p>Loki relaxed against the body that blanketed his own, eyes still forward as those skillful hands slid beneath heavy leather to caress at his skin. Sweet praise filled his ears, chin lifting as those kisses and love bites were rained upon it. Unable to help himself, the God shifted his hips, pressing himself towards the glass before rocking back against the firm weight behind him.</p><p>If Tony aimed to make him stop, Loki would do just that. But until his beloved Iron Avenger took control of the situation? Loki was more than content with having his fun.</p><p>Tony did nothing to stop Loki's movements, in fact, he encouraged them. He murmured softly in the Trickster's ear, telling him how wonderful it felt when he fucked back on him, how gorgeous he looked in the late evening sunlight, how wonderful he'd been for him. How brave.</p><p>He realized, after repeating that last one a few times, that he was babbling and did his best to just keep it relevant to what Loki was doing.</p><p>Fuck, he felt amazing, though. He always felt amazing, but this scene? Loki putting so much trust in him? It made every sensation seem all that much <em> more </em>.</p><p>He groaned as he plastered himself to Loki's back and let his calloused fingers smooth over Loki's creamy thighs. He dipped his fingers between them, teasing along Loki's folds where they were joined. Stroking over the sensitive flesh, he gathered slick on his fingers and used it to slick up Loki's cock, taking him firmly in hand and letting Loki's own movement guide the pace. His other hand brushed feather light between those folds and over his clit.</p><p>Battle worn armor felt strange against his sweat slicked skin, weighing heavily against his chest in all the wrong ways. He was thankful, blessed even, to have Tony taking such care of him and his lower half. The weight and feel of that heavy cock inside of him was grounding, the hands that stroked and held him all that kept him from falling apart.</p><p>Loki's moans and sounds of pleasure filled the air, his head feeling light. Tony's hands wrapped around his cock and teasing his clit, the sudden sensation causing inner muscles to flutter and his hips to jerk. A sharp keen of pleasure filled the air. Cool breath fogged the glass, stars dancing behind his eyes with every thrust and stroke.</p><p>It didn't take long for it all to become too much, the mages body shaking like a leaf as pleasure pooled low and his will finally <em> snapped. </em> Every muscle in Loki's body went rigid and locked down, back bowing like a string pulled too taut. His climax slammed into him, cock twitching roughly in the hand that held him. Thick stripes of cum arced forth and painted the glass, the amount alone far beyond anything capable of being <em> human. </em></p><p>Tony thrust into him and it only seemed to prolong his release, milking him of everything he had to give. Even then Loki's cock only seemed to soften part way, a true testament to his Godly refectory period.</p><p>"That's it, Lokes," Tony murmured, nibbling up his neck to pant hot and heavy in his ear, his voice hoarse, "I've got you." He removed his hand from Loki's cock after a few more strokes and licked it clean, his eyes burning with need as he gazed upon Loki's face in their reflection. He was gorgeous, falling apart for Tony, the sounds of his release like music to his ears.</p><p>He wanted to hear more of that and it was looking like their game would soon be coming to an end. He found the clasp on the muzzle and pulled it away, pressing gentle, open mouthed kisses along the abused flesh around his lips. The sound of Loki's heavy breathing grew louder and Tony reveled in it, the symphony of Loki's pleasure stoking the fire between them. </p><p>He kept playing over Loki's clit, strumming calloused fingers over it like guitar strings, as he pumped deep inside. Loki's orgasm and the sound of his unrestrained moans having shoved him so close to the brink that he wasn't entirely sure how he hadn't burst already.</p><p>He was determined, however, to bring Loki off at least one more time. He deserved it after everything he'd done for Tony today. He'd said he wanted to make good memories and Tony would be damned if he didn't make this one of the best.</p><p>Sharp eyes snapped open when those fingers caressed across that muzzle, the spell that held it in place coming undone. The smooth metal fell away, jaw going lax as Loki's mouth opened and a much needed breath filled his lungs. Colors danced in his vision, the sparks behind his eyes lessening as he cried out and moaned his release. Loki turned his head, gasping and panting into Tony's mouth as he kissed the life back into him.</p><p>Slick release made a mess of those well worked hands, the lewd sound of their bodies coming together like music to his ears. Tony's skillful fingers worked over his clit, body still oversensitive with pleasure. Even then Loki's body still took interest, and already his cock was hardening to attention. <em> "Please, please- To-ohnnny- I need-" </em> Furrowing his brow he whined, fingers curling into reddened palms as he fought the urge to take himself in hand. </p><p>He was close again already; so close to coming undone and unraveling at the seams. Loki's lust filled eyes settled on Tony's, reddened lips quirking into the tiniest of smiles. "Come, come with me, I want to feel you. I want you to feel <em> me. </em>"</p><p>Tony's breath escaped him all at once, leaving him wide-eyed and looking pole-axed as he gazed at Loki's pleading face. He was momentarily awed into inaction until the last of the God's words registered.</p><p><em> Come, come with me, I want to feel you. I want you to feel </em> <b> <em>me</em> </b> <em> . </em></p><p>Immediately, his hand was on Loki again, his fist gripping Loki's cock firmly, stroking him down to the root with a wicked twist of his wrist just at the head. His fingers danced over Loki's clit, driving his lover on as he began to take him with abandon.</p><p>"Fuck, yes," he panted, his voice shaking and desperate as he plowed into his lover, doing all in his power to hold himself off and bring his Loki closer to ruin, "Oh, my God, fuck you're so perfect..." He pressed kiss after kiss to Loki's face, doing his best to reach his mouth without his hands to pull him in.</p><p>A shudder danced down his spine, heat pooling in his belly. Pale eyes rolled back, toes curling within his boots as pleasure danced through him like lightning. Sweet words were whispered into his ear, ushering forth a gasp and a moan until finally it all became too much. Loki's jaw snapped shut before falling open, eyes blowing wide as his second climax finally tore through him.</p><p>Another bout of hot, heavy cum painted the glass in front of them, arching high enough to reach Loki's chest. Tony's hands dragged out every last drop of pleasure that he could, inner walls fluttering and milking the mortal of everything he had to give.</p><p>It was all so much as the mage slumped against the glass, arms supporting him the best they could as he lay against it. Loki lay there, panting and gasping, eyes closed, practically <em> glowing </em> beneath all of the pleasure that enveloped him. Hel, he even saw <em> stars </em> dancing through the back of his eyelids!</p><p>Tony's vision whited out as Loki clenched down on him, the movement of his hands becoming stilted and uncoordinated. He felt like all he could do was just <em> hold on </em> as his orgasm rocketed up his spine, spilling himself deep into his lover. He could feel himself, distantly, still grinding his hips in slow circles, dragging out the last sparks of their release for as long as he was able.</p><p>He came to a few moments later, Loki's hair clinging to his sweat slicked face where he'd buried his nose into the God's neck. He was still gasping for breath, his chest heaving, but he knew that now wasn't the time to just lie there and bask in the afterglow.</p><p>He gathered Loki up to his chest, kissed along his neck and face and whispered sweetly about how wonderful he had done, how lovely he was, how brave and perfect he was for letting Tony take him apart. He fumbled for a moment with the latches on the cuff's on Loki's wrists, but was able to remove them soon enough despite how hard his hands were shaking.</p><p>"There we go, babe," he whispered breathlessly, taking Loki's wrists in his hands and gently stroking over the skin that the cuffs had rested on, "I've got you, sweetheart. Fuck you did so well, Bambi, <em> so well </em>." Even as he did this, his brain was slowly gaining traction again, reminding him of all of the things he still needed (wanted) to do to bring his God down from that submissive high.</p><p>He carefully coaxed Loki out of his leathers and armor, letting his hands roam and sooth over his sweat slicked skin, gently massaging his thighs and calves, his arms and shoulders.</p><p>Loki let out a sigh of relief as his wrists were removed from those heavy shackles, his arms falling to let the blood flow back into them. With his magic now at his disposal the mage gave a slow roll of his shoulder, undoing the latches and laces to his armor. Tony was kind enough to remove the heavy material for him, putting it aside and- thankfully- away from any of the mess.</p><p>Slumping back onto his knees he pressed his weight into the body behind him, legs shifting atop the hard floor. Resting his hands atop Tony's own Loki moved them to where he needed them most, head falling back. Closing his eyes he savored the gentle massage.. not to mention the fact that he was still <em> inside </em> of him.</p><p>"I hope you know I'm not cleaning up this mess." He mumbled, voice a tad slurred with exhaustion. Opening an eye he peered out the window, the sun having already dipped over the horizon. The sky was darkening, giving way to the city lights and the stars that were barely visible beyond it.</p><p>"That's fine. The bots can get it," Tony murmured, nuzzling Loki's neck with his nose and just enjoying the closeness. He continued to rub Loki down, soft and slow and even pressured until his own legs couldn't take the position anymore.</p><p>"Owowow, leg cramp, babe, leg cramp," he winced, leaning over and pulling Loki with him to lay down on their sides. He stretched his legs and groaned, the sensation <em> heavenly </em> after being on his knees for a while. He wasn't as young as he used to be, after all. </p><p>Shifting carefully the God moved to lay on his side, following his mortal lover down onto the floor. Glancing back at Tony, Loki wrinkled his nose both playfully and with a hint of distaste. Waving a hand toward the messy window, every last sign of their intimate affair disappeared with a shimmer of green magic. "There. Now we needn't bother ourselves with getting your bots to take care of it."</p><p>With an uncomfortable grimace Loki gave another wave of his hand, this time teleporting the two of them back to their bedroom. Here, at least, they had the comfort of their bed to snuggle up on, and not the cold, hard <em> floor. </em></p><p>Tony let out a very satisfied huff as they plopped into their bed, his arms immediately tightening around his lover. "I love your magic," he murmured against the back of Loki's neck, perfectly happy to just laze there with the god. His mind wouldn't really let him settle for long, though, "How you doing?"</p><p>Loki stretched out and groaned, toes curling with a few satisfied <em> pops. </em> When Tony asked his question the Trickster hummed, eyes closed as he lay nestled back his favorite human. "Mm... Better with you, as always." He breaths out, body shifting ever so slightly. "Arms sore. That's really it."</p><p>"I can help with that," Tony grinned, wincing slightly as he pulled out of Loki and rolled the god onto his back. He let out a self-deprecating snicker at himself as he settled himself between Loki's knees, hands immediately going to work at rubbing the ache out of the trickster's arms. His aching cock was beginning to swell again already, but he ignored it in favor of making his lover more comfortable.</p><p>"Think you'd wanna do it again, sometime?" Tony asked after a while, now just stroking Loki's hips.</p><p>Lifting up a hand, the fallen Prince rubbed at his face, wiping off some of the dried cum that still clung to it. Rather than dispel it with magic like he was tempted to, he lifted those pale eyes, the corner of his lips twitching upwards. "Is that <em> really </em> a question needing an answer?"</p><p>Bringing his fingers to his lips he licked them clean, not minding the taste in the slightest as he held the other’s gaze. Loki stretched out across their bed, one of those long, lean legs lifting to curl around the playboys waist. "I see someone's enjoying my potion." He noted, reaching down to dip his fingers into his core. "And to think you've filled me so <em> full </em> already."</p><p>Mischief danced in his eyes, his cum coated fingers moving to take hold of Tony's cock. Giving it a slow stroke, Loki reveled in his beloved's reactions.</p><p>Tony was on Loki in an instant, stretching himself across his lover's long and lean form, kissing him furiously. Lips and teeth clashed together, his tongue plunging between those sinful lips to lap the taste of himself out of Loki's mouth.</p><p>He gripped Loki's thighs in a bruising hold, manhandling the Trickster's legs around his waist. "Fuck, you're amazing," he growled, grinding himself against his lover's folds.</p><p>Loki laughed into that kiss, pressing back with just as much eagerness and fervor. Lifting his arms he curled them around Tony's neck, nimble fingers sliding into his hair to keep him close. The grip upon his thighs and hips were firm, the brush against sodden folds sending a shiver down his spine.</p><p>"As are <em> you, </em> my beloved Anthony." Sighing into the mortals lips he pressed himself up, kissing him passionately. When the air grew thin he drew back, chest heaving with a much needed breath. "My wonderful, lovely, little mortal~"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is also part of a series of four connected RPs we intended on doing. We only managed to get two of them out (this one and one originally written for the 2019 Kinktober list, then later added to the series), but I'm very proud of them both. So, keep an eye out for 'Something New' sometime in the (hopefully near) future! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>